


Il giro della vita

by AkaneMikael



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-02 21:38:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10953228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: Le relazioni a distanza non sono facili per nessuno, a volte o ti rinforzano o ti danno il colpo di grazia. O, a volte, entrambe. Vediamo fra Cris e Riky, dopo un paio di anni di questa complicata vita con in mezzo l’oceano Atlantico, come sono andati loro due e cosa succederà.





	1. Ricaduta

**Author's Note:**

> Proprio quando pensavate che non avreste mai più letto una criska, rieccomi qua! È vero, Cris e Riky sono lontani da molto tempo ed entrambi, nello stesso periodo, si sono presi e lasciati con mogli, compagne e ragazze. Ora entrambi ne hanno una nuova. Quest’anno è stato difficile per Cris a livello calcistico, ma dai quarti di finale contro il Bayern in poi, lui è rinato ed è tornato a giocare alla CR7 segnando un sacco ogni volta. E non solo, ha sempre fatto lo stesso gesto che fa ogni volta Riky quando segna: i due pugni alti (a volte il pugno è uno, ma anche questo lo fanno sempre tutti e due). È un gesto molto specifico che io ho sempre associato a loro, come un dedicarsi i goal. E poi ogni volta che c’è l’occasione parlano sempre bene uno dell’altro. Quando a gennaio Riky ha reso omaggio a Cris con quel mega video, la faccia di Cris era a cuore. Allora ho avuto una sorta di illuminazione e son tornata a scrivere una criska! È divisa in due parti perché quando scrivo di loro non so essere breve. Oggi la prima, fra qualche giorno la seconda. Buona lettura. Baci Akane - https://www.facebook.com/akanethefirst/

****IL GIRO DELLA VITA

  


1\. RICADUTA

 

  
‘Ho bisogno di te, ti prego.’    
Con questo messaggio, Cristiano riaprì tutto. 

\- Non è vero che hai bisogno di me, Cris. Lo sai. - Non era un tono polemico, era uno dei suoi toni pazienti e accondiscendenti.    
Cris lo ricordava sempre così nei momenti più difficili.    
Chiuse forte gli occhi e trattenne il fiato mentre le lacrime superarono la soglia scendendo sulle guance, grosse lacrime copiose, silenziose. Si mise una mano sulla bocca trattenendo il fiato per un lunghissimo secondo.    
Finalmente la sua voce all’orecchio, finalmente di nuovo la sua splendida voce non tramite un video da YouTube o qualcosa di vecchio archiviato nel proprio hard disk privato.   
Quante volte era rimasto a sfogliare quelle foto? Quante volte il suo schermo aveva passato le loro immagini insieme in tutte le salse, nudi, vestiti, da soli, insieme, a ridere, a coccolarsi.    
Aveva registrato tutte le loro videochiamate con skype come se sapesse che un giorno non ce ne sarebbero più state.    
Fino a quel momento. Non una video chiamata, ma una telefonata normale.    
Cristiano rimase lì in silenzio e Riky sapeva perfettamente perché stava zitto dopo avergli chiesto di risentirlo.    
\- Dopo tutto questo tempo? - Non era una citazione volontaria, era la citazione più spontanea nelle relazioni complicate di coppia, quelle che nel tempo duravano nonostante le mille difficoltà.    
Ed entrambi sapevano a cosa si riferiva.    
Cris tirò su col naso in modo infantile e guardò la superficie dell’acqua della propria piscina, una superficie blu come il cielo notturno sopra la sua testa, così bello, così meraviglioso.    
Quando le cose erano andate in quel modo?    
\- Non smetterò mai, puoi fare le scelte che vuoi, può succedere qualunque cosa fra noi, potremmo anche non sentirci mai più. Ma ogni volta che io incrocerò la tua voce, una tua immagine, te di persona magari… ogni volta io sentirò sempre la stessa identica cosa del primo istante, mai invariata, mai affievolita. E non importa cosa c’è stato nel mezzo. Io piangerò sempre come un idiota! -    
Riky rimase zitto per un po’, non sapendo cosa dire, cosa rispondere. Cris non lo poteva guardare, non aveva idea di che espressione avesse. Stava pentendosi di averlo chiamato? Stava soffrendo anche lui? Si stava sforzando?    
Come stava?    
\- Riky, parlami ancora, ho bisogno di sentire la tua voce, ti prego. - Mormorò poi roco.    
\- Non so cosa dire. - Rispose poi chiaramente provato. Cris mise ammollo i piedi sedendosi al bordo della piscina, quanti ricordi con lui sul bordo di una piscina, sotto il sole?    
L’acqua rinfrescò sufficientemente, mentre si stendeva con la schiena all’indietro e chiudeva gli occhi abbandonandosi a quel momento, provando a visualizzare il suo bellissimo viso.    
\- Dì che nonostante tutto credi ancora in me, che io possa farcela, che non sono finito. Dì che mi segui ancora, che mi guardi, che speri che io ce la faccia ancora una volta, una sola volta. -   
\- Non ho bisogno di sperarlo, io so che ce la farai. - Silenzio. Il suo tono così fermo e sicuro e di nuovo copiose le lacrime fra un sorriso così amaro e sofferente.    
\- Ti amo ancora, ti amerò sempre e non ho paura a dirtelo ogni volta, so che hai preso una decisione e la rispetto, sto cercando di andare avanti anche io, sai che da solo per me è impossibile voltare pagina, ma non è la stessa cosa, non so quanto durerà e non sarà mai niente come te, mai niente. - Riky l’ascoltò mentre liberava quel fiume probabilmente trattenuto a stento per troppo tempo e in mezzo al frinire notturno degli insetti, lo interruppe dolcemente.    
\- Lo so che hai scelto lei per dimostrarmi che anche tu come me stavi andando avanti, che non eri rimasto indietro. So che non la ami e forse non l’amerai mai. So che se non avessi fatto questa scelta, tu non l’avresti mai fatta. E forse giravano troppe voci su di te ed il tuo amico Ricardo Regufe. - Lo chiamava per nome intero, come a mettere le distanze e disprezzare freddamente la sua esistenza ed il fatto che avessero lo stesso nome.    
\- Se tu volessi, se tu me lo dicessi… una sola parola, Riky, una, e la lascerei subito e non mi importa se le voci su di me e Ricardo girano perché siamo molto amici e forse è innamorato di me e senza una compagna sexy vicino sembro troppo gay. Se tu me lo dici, io la lascio e…  -    
\- Lo so che lo faresti ed è proprio questo che non voglio. Odiavo quando eri single e stavi tanto tempo con lui e tutti erano lì a dire che eravate una coppia ed ogni volta che compare nelle tue foto o nelle tue vicinanze lo odio sempre di più, anche se so che da parte tua non c’è nulla. -    
Una conversazione strana, con un’onestà sconvolgente.    
\- Ed io odio che tu hai sentito il bisogno di un’apparenza normale per i tuoi familiari ed i tuoi figli e ti sei messo con quella. Odio perché non ne hai bisogno, nessuno direbbe mai nulla di male su di te! Odio che per allontanarmi ti sei messo con lei. Odio che per non soffrire più in questa relazione a distanza ti sei messo con lei. Odio che tu abbia avuto così tanti motivi per stare con un altra! - Cris sbottò dopo mesi e mesi di silenzio gelido e rabbia sostenuta, aveva fatto l’offeso e a quella rabbia si era aggrappato. L’aveva guardato il giorno che gli aveva fatto quel discorso e convinto avrebbe cambiato idea, stufo di quelle sue continue paranoie e paure, gli aveva detto di fare come voleva. Non gli aveva parlato in attesa che lo cercasse, ma Riky non l’aveva fatto ed al contrario era comparsa questa lei, questa nuova lei, dopo sua moglie con cui era definitivamente finita dopo vari tentativi.    
Quando l’aveva vista era stato il colpo di grazia, ogni sua credenza e convinzione era vacillata e per non affondare aveva subito cercato un’altra ragazza per ripagarlo con la stessa moneta, ma non era la stessa cosa e forse si vedeva troppo bene.    
La voglia di andare da lui, chiamarlo, scrivergli e buttare via il proprio orgoglio era stata grande, una volta ci aveva litigato. Quella volta era stata l’ultima che l’aveva sentito. 

/- La faccia tosta di non presentarti! C’erano tutti, tu no! Tu! Proprio tu! Io vedevo tutti che uscivano per omaggiare il mio quarto pallone d’oro e mi chiedevo chissà se viene anche lui e magari facciamo pace, chissà se dopotutto mi ama ancora. Ma tu no, tu dalla distanza oceanica, dalla tua sicura stanza ad Orlando, mi hai detto che non potevi esserci ma che eri felice per me e che mi auguravi un sacco di altre soddisfazioni a calcio. Tu non sei venuto! Come hai potuto? Nemmeno il coraggio di affrontarmi di persona, mai più dopo! È finita così, è semplicemente finita così senza discussioni, litigi, ripensamenti e tentativi? Non ci sono discussioni con te? Mai? Ancora? - Quante gliene sta dicendo? E Riky rimane zitto ad ascoltare, paziente, al telefono dopo la sua partita.    
Consapevole che l’avrebbe fatto.    
\- Sai che se venivo sarebbe stato più difficile. -   
\- Solo perché saremmo tornati insieme e lo sai che basta rivederci o risentirci per ricominciare come sempre! -   
\- Proprio per questo non posso più rivederti! -    
Nessuna discussione, nessun ripensamento. Riky è sempre stato così, per questo stare con lui è stata una di quelle vittorie ben più dure delle Champions e dell’Europeo.    
\- Davvero non mi ami più? - Gli chiede poi fra le lacrime dopo lo scoppio.    
\- Non è questo, Cris. È che ti amo troppo e siamo così distanti che è così difficile sopportare ogni cosa. Tu e tutti quelli che ti stanno intorno, tutti quelli con cui mi distruggo a pensare se te lo fai o no. Sai quanto mi fa stare male dubitare di te? So che non mi hai mai tradito quando stavamo insieme, mai. Però io… -   
\- E non l’ho fatto nemmeno da separati! -   
\- E lei? - La nuova ragazza.    
\- Beh, con lei ho dovuto… -    
\- Non posso, Cris. Non posso. Pensavo che distanti si potesse, che fosse difficile ma si potesse, ma io passo le ore a guardarti e a chiedermi se quel gesto con quello nasconde dietro qualcosa e mi odio per questo! Non è giusto. E poi vorrei solo toccarti ogni ora, ma non posso. -   
Cris scuote il capo, da solo, al telefono, stringe gli occhi pieni di lacrime che bruciano dannatamente.    
\- Se solo tu volessi, si potrebbe fare tutto, Riky. Tutto. Perché hai così paura di vivere le cose belle e vere? -   
\- Perché mi fanno perdere il controllo ed io non posso. -    
\- Sì che puoi, non succede nulla se lo perdi. -   
\- Invece non posso, perché non siamo solo noi due. Sarebbe bello, ma non lo siamo. -   
Il silenzio cala un istante, quel silenzio sarà sempre nitido in lui. Il silenzio in cui capisce che non potrà mai più ritrovarsi con lui, che quello è davvero il capolinea.    
\- Giuro che se un giorno vorrai riprovare, io ci sarò sempre per te. -   
\- Voglio che provi a voltare pagina sul serio, a ricominciare da capo. Voglio che cerchi di innamorarti ancora, Cris. Voglio che tu sia felice. Davvero. -   
\- Per esserlo devo stare con te e non mi importa quanto è difficile a distanza, purché io possa sentire la tua voce e vederti ogni tanto mi va bene. La tua voce mi basta. Tu che mi dici che mi ami, mi ami sempre. Il resto non conta. -   
\- Ti amo, e voglio che tu sia felice. Cerca di stare bene, Cris. -   
La sua dolce voce, l’ultima volta in diretta. /

Quanto si poteva stare male per un’altra persona, per amore?    
Quante lacrime si poteva piangere, la notte, abbracciati al cuscino dove di solito dormiva lui, ad alcuni suoi vestiti dimenticati lì pieni del suo profumo. E poi ad uno degli amici che sapevano di loro. Quanto si poteva piangere?   
Cris aveva avuto i mesi peggiori della sua vita, a calcio era riuscito a stento a fare qualche goal, sbagliava cose spesso basilari, non gli venivano proprio alcune e il peggio era che non gli importava nulla.    
Sprofondare e pensare di non trovare un fondo.    
Perdersi completamente.    
Cris non sarebbe più tornato, lo sapeva.    
E quando si ritrovò ai sorteggi dei quarti di Champions proprio contro il Bayern, lì Cristiano realizzò che giocando come aveva fatto fino a quel momento, come un fantasma, non ce l’avrebbero mai fatta. Mai.    
Perché ora serviva il vero Cristiano, oppure poteva dire addio a tutto e anche appendere le scarpe, perché o si rialzava ora, o non ci sarebbe mai riuscito.    
Mai.    
Il bivio, il punto di non ritorno. Rialzarsi o lasciarsi morire.    
E così aveva preso il telefono ed aveva fatto la cosa più difficile della sua vita, fino a quel momento.    
Gli aveva scritto.    
Molte volte avevano litigato, poi erano tornati insieme con una telefonata e lui, silenzioso, a piangere.    
Ora non voleva fare la stessa cosa, ma non sapeva nemmeno cosa pretendere, cosa sperare.    
Onestamente, scrivendogli, non sapeva cosa aveva pensato di ottenere.    
L’aveva solo fatto, impulsivamente, disperatamente.    
Forse per sapere se lo amava ancora, solo quello.    
\- Mi dispiace che sia andata così, non era facile e lo sapevamo. -    
\- Ma doveva essere comunque giusto. -    
\- Le cose giuste non esistono, e nemmeno quelle perfette. -    
\- Allora cosa ti impedisce di venire qua prima della partita contro il Bayern? -    
Silenzio. Riky non aveva saputo cosa dire, non aveva detto nulla e Cris si era messo il braccio piegato sugli occhi sospirando insofferente, cercò di riprendersi odiandosi per quella debolezza che ora l’avrebbe fatto stare peggio. Cosa credeva? Cosa aveva creduto di ottenere, chiamando uno con una volontà di ferro come la sua? Così quadrato, così deciso nelle due idee, così inamovibile.    
Eppure era riuscito a fargli capire che era attratto da lui e poi a farlo innamorare, era riuscito a stare con lui alla fine, per molto tempo, nonostante tutto.    
Eppure, ora…    
\- Non importa, mi bastava sentire di nuovo la tua voce e sapere che credi ancora in me anche se io non lo faccio più. Mi sono perso, ma se tu vedi ancora il Cristiano vincente e forte, da qualche parte lo sono davvero. Mi bastava sentirti. Solo questo. Scusa se ti ho disturbato, ti auguro una buona nuova vita con lei. Spero che ti faccia felice e che ti dia la tranquillità che hai sempre cercato. E sappi che ti amo e ti amerò sempre, dopo tutto questo tempo, sempre. -    
Riky non ebbe tempo di dirgli niente, non rispose. Cris mise giù il telefono e rimase a guardarlo in attesa di una sua richiamata; quando non arrivò, si tolse la maglia e si buttò in piscina anche se non era caldo, anche se era notte.    
Si buttò dentro e mentre nuotava sommerso, lasciò che ancora una volta quelle maledette lacrime uscissero.    
 2. 

/Come un fulmine a ciel sereno.   
\- Non posso continuare così, Cris. - Il sangue si raggela, è come un’ondata gelida che ti paralizza e tu sai, perché lo conosci e sai ogni singola vibrazione della sua voce. Sai che è serio.    
\- In che senso? - Chiede piano guardandolo con occhi sgranati, seduto sul letto della casa in Portogallo, uno dei punti d’incontro più gettonati dei due.    
\- Lo sai, è un’agonia. Per quanto ci amiamo e fra alti e bassi alla fine ce la facciamo sempre, è sempre più difficile ingoiare e lasciar perdere. E so che ti faccio del male ogni volta che me ne esco con delle scenate, devi stare attento a tutto, non puoi fare nulla perché poi io ti guardo. Mi rendo conto che la mia mania del controllo, la mia ossessione su di te, le mie mille insicurezze, ti consumano. Ti vedo. Si riversa a calcio, il tuo gioco rispecchia il tuo stato interiore. - Ricardo si veste piano, dà le spalle a Cristiano che è seduto sul letto e cerca di capire come si infilano i boxer.    
\- Lascia perdere il mio gioco, lascia perdere come mi sento io e cosa provo! Non lo puoi sapere ed anche se lo sai non puoi sapere quanto posso resistere. Non puoi dirlo tu, non puoi decidere sempre tutto tu! - La voce dura, alterata. Ogni volta è così, Riky sa, Riky sceglie, Riky decide e a lui resta l’attesa paziente che rinsavisca, uno sfogo dei suoi nei momenti in cui non stanno insieme e poi ricominciare.   
Riky si gira sospirando, è serio, i capelli lunghi sulla fronte gli incorniciano il viso, scuri e spettinati, così belli. Quel filo di barba sul volto dolce, ora serio e cupo, gli dona un sacco. Gli occhi così neri, così dolci, così addolorati e convinti di quel che dice.    
\- Invece posso parlare e devo farlo perché tu sei convinto di poter sopportare tutto, che i momenti di pausa siano sufficienti a ricaricarci per ricominciare, ma non è possibile. Tu non sei così, ti sforzi per me, perché mi ami ma ti stai consumando ed io non voglio che cambi così! Devi vivere te stesso al cento percento, come vuoi, come preferisci. Devi fare quel che sei. - Cris scuote la testa mentre riesce ad infilarsi i boxer e si alza in piedi di scatto, lascia perdere il resto dei vestiti, Riky si arrotola i polsini della camicia perché non riesce ad allacciarli, le mani gli tremano.    
\- So io come devo vivere, non puoi dirlo tu! È vero che è difficile, ma come facciamo va bene, ce la faccio! Quel che abbiamo è più importante dell’essere… come ero! - Riky sospira e distoglie lo sguardo.    
\- No, non capisci. Non è che tu eri in quel modo ed ora sei questo. Tu sei ancora quel ragazzo spensierato, maniaco, testa matta che ci prova con tutti, che va a letto con tutti, che non pensa mai alle conseguenze, quell’uragano amante della vita in ogni suo verso, che succhia ogni cosa senza freni! Quel ragazzo di cui mi sono perdutamente innamorato! Ti ho cambiato ed ora ti guardo e ti vedo così spento, così sofferente, così preso dal convincermi che quando abbracci James è solo per amicizia, così concentrato nel non saltare addosso a Fabio perché poi io mi ingelosisco… ma so che lo vorresti fare perché tu sei così e magari vorresti anche portarti a letto James anche se non provi nulla, solo perché è allegro e carino ed è il genere che ti piace portarti a letto! Non giochi leggero, sei anno dopo anno più pesante, meno lucido… io sono diventato un’ancora, un peso, qualcosa che ti logora e ti amo troppo per permetterlo. Devo capire quando è ora di smettere. -    
Il discorso è il più difficile della sua vita, ma non si ferma, lo fa tutto fino in fondo, calmo, pacato, con gli occhi lucidi e l’aria di chi si sta torturando, fermo davanti a lui, vestito, in attesa di riuscirci. A chiudere davvero. Per il suo bene.    
Cristiano rimane solo coi boxer, lo guarda incredulo, terrorizzato dal fatto che questa volta sta tirando fuori tutto e parla di argomentazioni enormi, per lui. Perché sa che per Riky niente viene prima del benessere della persona che ama di più al mondo, e sa di essere amato in quel modo da lui.    
Ed in quel momento risuonano le parole di Riky di qualche mese prima, quando ha detto ai media di tutto il mondo che i propri idoli li devi amare quando li hai con te, perché quando finiranno o se ne andranno sarà tardi e te ne pentirai. L’aveva detto in uno di quei periodi di pausa dopo uno dei soliti litigi, perché Riky è complicato e Cris non è un santo.    
Poi Cristiano era tornato da lui di corsa, l’aveva abbracciato ed avevano fatto l’amore dopo un ‘io sono sempre qua, non è mai tardi fra noi’.    
Ed ora?    
Ora sarebbe bastata una di quelle dichiarazioni?   
\- Io ti amo, non sarai mai un peso. So come sei fatto e ti amo anche per questo. Perché sei insicuro e ossessivo e mi ami al punto da volermi rinchiudere in un castello e ti amo perché so che non lo farai mai visto che mi ami troppo! Amo ogni tua follia nascosta, ogni difetto, ogni respiro e non puoi decidere per me quando ne ho abbastanza. Smettila di farlo. Ho 31 anni, quest’anno ne farò 32, è questo il calo anno dopo anno che vedi, non sei tu, non sarai mai tu! Ogni volta che torno a giocare bene dopo un periodo brutto è sempre perché tu mi chiami e torni da me! Non puoi non vedere il bene che mi fai! Siamo distanti? Ma a me basta sentire la tua voce, la tua dolcissima voce che mi dice che mi ama e che sa che domani farò una tripletta. Perché poi io l’indomani faccio sempre quella tripletta, se tu me lo dici! -    
Cris si sta lasciando andare, il gelo si sta sciogliendo e sta arrivando la piena, Riky sospira, gli prende le braccia, scivola sulle mani, le stringe forte e poi, guardandolo negli occhi con quel sincero sguardo d’amore e di dispiacere, gli bacia le labbra.    
\- Non è come dici, perché i momenti bui sono comunque colpa mia. All’inizio sarà difficile, ma poi andrà bene. Tornerai a quei livelli, il tuo fisico è forte, te ne prendi cura in modo maniacale, per te l’età non è un fattore, non ora. Se non vai bene è perché emotivamente sei a pezzi ed è colpa mia. Permettimi di prendermi cura di te un’ultima volta. Sarà dura, lo sappiamo, ma poi andrà bene. Vedrai che andrà bene. Fidati. - Cris torna a gelarsi, la gola si annoda, non esce un suono dalle sue labbra, nulla, niente. Non riesce perché sa che questa volta lui è serio, è così serio. Così tanto serio.    
\- Non farlo, ti prego… - Ma Riky sa che quando si finisce in una palude stagnante, per quanto sembra che sia la cosa migliore, prima o poi bisogna uscirne e sa, ne è certo, che l’unico modo sia quello.    
Lui è la palude di Cris, ora lo spingerò lungo il fiume a forza fino a che non tornerà nel mare aperto a cui appartiene. E poi tornerà a stare bene e a brillare.    
Lo farà per forza.    
Riky lo abbraccia, Cris rimane immobile, non riesce nemmeno ad alzare le mani. Sta lì, non trema perché è rigido.    
Scuote la testa, ma Riky fa sì. Poi un sussurro dolcissimo sul suo orecchio.    
\- Qualunque cosa succeda da qui in poi, sappi che ti amo e ti amerò sempre e che lo faccio per te. Permettimi di amarti come si deve, senza essere più egoisti. -    
Ma Cris non risponde e Riky prende tutto il coraggio che gli rimane, lo guarda ancora una volta gelato, sconvolto, prende la sua borsa da viaggio e se ne va. Esce dalla loro casa in Portogallo, la guarda convinto che non la rivedrà più. Infine sale sulla macchina noleggiata e va in aeroporto a prendere il proprio jet col quale attraverserà l’Atlantico per tornare ad Orlando. Una decina, poco meno, di ore di viaggio di lacrime l’aspettano, ma non importa. Lo fa per lui. Un giorno starà di nuovo bene. /

“È come se sapevo che era la volta definitiva. Le altre volte quando litigavamo di brutto e ci lasciavamo, andavo con altri per ripicca, per dimostrare a me stesso che lui non era tutto il mio mondo, ma questa… questa è stata diversa. Dopo di questa non sono riuscito ad avvicinarmi a nessun altro, non un’anima viva, non volevo, avevo il rifiuto verso tutto.    
Sarebbe stato un attimo con James, così dolce e disponibile e carino… ma non potevo farcela. E quando ho visto che si era atto la ragazza, come per dirmi che sta facendo sul serio, io ho risposto istintivamente facendomene un’altra a mia volta, di cui non me ne frega niente. Si vede? Credo che si veda.    
E non ho toccato nessuno, non tocco nessuno. Il bello di essere famosi è che non devi convincere nessuno a stare con te, se gli dici che vuoi che lei sia la tua ragazza e che esca con te, lo fa. Non devi corteggiarla e convincerla troppo, non devi sforzarti.    
Ma non sono mai andato davvero con qualcuno, non potrei.    
E forse lo sapevo, in realtà. Che lui non sarebbe tornato.   
Dio, questa volta non ce la farò. Credo che il grande CR7 sia finito, ormai. Affronteremo il Bayern in queste condizioni con una potenza d’attacco ridicola perché Gareth è sempre infortunato e Karim è pieno di casini personali che solo lui sa e Apriti Cielo se qualcuno ne sa qualcosa.    
Ed io qua… così… a far finta di essere il CR7 di una volta, quello che non sono in grado di essere perché è come se non riuscissi a muovere i piedi con la stessa velocità e a fare le scelte giuste.    
Non vinceremo, il grande CR7 è finito, faremo una figura di merda. Perderemo tutto. Tutto.”   
Cristiano passò i giorni successivi alla chiamata di Riky in queste condizioni, a ripetersi come un mantra che era finita e che non poteva farcela.    
Fino alla vigilia della partita.   
I quarti di Champions d’andata si svolgevano a Monaco di Baviera, in casa degli avversari.    
Erano andati là come di consueto il giorno prima, avevano fatto un allenamento nel campo in cui avrebbero giocato e poi erano andati in albergo a riposare.    
L’atmosfera era strana, c’era chi pensava con gioia e timore al tempo stesso a rivedere Ancelotti, c’era chi era terrorizzato dal giocare contro una squadra risaputa forte. Lewandowski alias Satan come lo chiamavano i tifosi avrebbe giocato? I due difensori migliori della Germania? Ed il portiere attuale più forte del mondo?    
Tante le domande che alimentavano lo spogliatoio e poi la sala relax a disposizione ed infine la mensa.    
E poi ricordi di quando Ancelotti era stato alla loro guida, episodi della Decima, l’anno in cui era nata la BBC.    
Altri si distraevano completamente parlando d’altro, facendo d’altro.    
In un angolino, da qualche parte, James discuteva con Karim, dall’altra Zidane li guardava serio e attento mentre i suoi collaboratori parlavano e lui faceva finta di ascoltarli.    
Da un’altra parte ancora c’erano Alvaro, Isco, Dani e Nacho, il solito quartetto, che scherzavano e ridevano molto facendo il consueto baccano.    
Luka, Sergio e Marcelo tenevano banco coi ricordi dell’anno della Decima e di quella volta che avevano invaso la conferenza stampa di Ancelotti bagnando tutti i media.    
Toni e Lucas erano in un altro mondo parallelo, mentre i più giovani che li accompagnavano erano seriamente terrorizzati e parlavano di continuo del Bayern e della partita di domani.    
Cristiano insieme a Casemiro che gli raccontava qualcosa che non riusciva ad ascoltare, Danilo e Keylor con loro.    
Si girò per vedere dall’altro lato Marcelo che continuava a fare baccano, scosse il capo e sospirò. Come faceva? Lo invidiò e ricordò quel giorno in cui era andato da lui a piangere dopo la grande litigata focosa con Riky, dopo che non si era presentato ad omaggiarlo per il Pallone D’Oro nella cerimonia organizzata al Bernabeu quell’anno. quando aveva capito quanto era finita. Quando si era arrabbiato come non mai.    
Era andato da Marcelo, l’unico che non aveva mai avuto implicazioni particolari con lui e di cui Riky non era mai stato geloso, il fratello adottivo.    
Era andato lì e si era messo a piangere senza riuscire nemmeno a parlare.    
Lui, il buffone di sempre, l’aveva abbracciato serio senza dire nulla, non gli aveva chiesto nulla, l’aveva tenuto lì con sé per tutto quel tempo infinito, più di un’ora a piangere e smettere senza riuscire a parlare. Poi alla fine aveva solo detto ‘Riky?’ e lui in risposta aveva pianto ancora.   
Lo invidiava, non sapeva come faceva ad essere così spensierato ed ottimista, così positivo, così speciale.    
Sospirò e finito di mangiare, si stiracchiò pigramente e fingendo di sbadigliare stanco, si alzò dicendo che andava a dormire.    
Marcelo lo guardò stupito fermandosi dal parlare con gli altri.    
\- Vengo anche io? - Chiese perché a volte Cristiano preferiva che si ritirassero insieme a dormire per non essere svegliato dopo che si metteva a dormire.    
Cristiano alzò le spalle e scosse la testa.    
\- No, rimani pure lì, non preoccuparti! Ho solo mal di testa, non credo di dormire subito! - Marcelo annuì dicendo che comunque non sarebbe rimasto su tanto.    
Cristiano così si trovò a camminare da solo per il corridoio dell’albergo a loro disposizione, si massaggiò gli occhi e si infilò in camera.    
Il silenzio lo accolse e per un momento riuscì a sentirsi meglio, un momento solo. Poi di nuovo la pesantezza, la paura, l’angoscia, il buio lo invasero. A volte gli sembrava di non respirare nemmeno bene, il peso al petto era così pressante, così insistente.    
Si mise in pigiama e si preparò per dormire, si lavò il viso con il latte detergente come se si fosse truccato, si lavò i denti con la consueta cura e si mise la crema per la notte. Infine tornò in camera dove prese il telefono guardando su WhatsApp i messaggi di suo figlio e di sua madre che gli auguravano buona fortuna per l’indomani. Sorrise ed in quel momento la porta si aprì, era in piedi di spalle. Cristiano pensando fosse Marcelo parlò sorpreso:    
\- Già qua? Potevi rimanere ancora, non erano problemi, davvero. -    
Quando però non lo sentì rispondere col solito consueto chiasso, si girò per vedere che cosa avesse e quando vide chi era, fece cadere il telefono di mano che grazie alla moquette nel pavimento, non si ruppe.   
Lì davanti a lui il sorriso più dolce e mortificato mai esistito, due occhi neri e meravigliosi, i capelli e la barba invariati dall’ultima volta che l’aveva visto di persona e per un momento fu un deja-vu. Anche la camicia era bianca come quella volta.    
Gli parve di non essere mai andato oltre quel giorno terribile, gli parve d’aver avuto una visione lunghissima insopportabile.    
\- Riky…?! - Chiese insicuro che fosse vero. Riky sorrise di più mettendo giù la chiave magnetica.    
\- Mi ha dato una mano Marcelo. Gli ho scritto se poteva farmi entrare di nascosto e portarmi da te. Ovviamente è stato felice di fare da complice. - Spiegò come se fosse importante. Cristiano non aveva ascoltato nemmeno una parola, aveva visto la sua bocca muoversi, ma nelle orecchie un fischio fortissimo gli aveva impedito di capire cosa aveva detto.    
Disconnettersi, staccarsi completamente da sé, quasi come se il proprio corpo astrale potesse essere sbalzato fuori da sé. Per un momento Cristiano si sentì così, fermo davanti alla stanza, in pigiama, davanti a lui.    
Così.    
Chiuse gli occhi e si sentì svenire, per un momento, incredulo, incapace di realizzare che era lì, era lì davvero. Forse era un sogno, uno dei tanti che faceva.    
Stava così male da avere le allucinazioni.    
Si strofinò il viso e rimase zitto, immobile. Poi, dolcemente, le braccia di un angelo lo avvolsero e lui si sentì finalmente a casa dopo una vita passata in terra straniera.    
Di nuovo tornò a sentire il suo corpo, sé stesso proiettato al presente, cosciente, vivo.    
Le sue labbra, delicate e morbide, sul suo orecchio ed un mormorio da brivido.    
\- Mi dispiace, perdonami se ci ho messo tanto a capire. Cercando di aiutarti ti ho distrutto, avevi ragione tu, ho sbagliato tutto. Non avrei mai dovuto agire di testa mia. E non so se è tardi, spero di no. Ho fatto di tutto per vederti prima della partita di domani. Spero non sia tardi e che tu possa perdonarmi. - Riky ne aveva di cose da dire e forse se le era preparato o magari erano del tutto spontanee. Ma mentre le pronunciava piano sul suo orecchio, con le braccia tutt’intorno a lui, Cris si scioglieva e sempre stringendo forte gli occhi, risalì con le mani fra di loro, gli prese il viso fra le mani e lo baciò zittendolo bruscamente, togliendogli il fiato e la voce.    
Premette con forza e disperazione le labbra sulle sue e come se fosse stato in apnea per tutto quel tempo, tornò a respirare, gli occhi stretti.    
Si separarono un secondo, si guardarono negli occhi rimanendo vicini fino a sfiorarsi ancora, il viso di Riky sempre stretto nelle mani di Cris.    
\- Ti perdono se giuri su Dio di non lasciarmi mai più. Mai più. Per nessuna ragione al mondo. - Disse piano, la voce tremava, ma gli occhi erano ancora saldi, lucidi e carichi di un’emozione vivida.    
\- Lo giuro su Dio. Ti amo e non ti lascerò più. - E forse erano le cose che si dicevano sempre, ma Cris sapeva che se Riky giurava su Dio, era per sempre e vero. Perché non aveva mai, mai giurato su Dio in nessun caso in vita sua e sapeva che prima veniva Lui e poi qualunque altra cosa.    
Solo sentendoglielo dire lasciò che le emozioni fluissero completamente, le lacrime uscirono ed il mondo sparì così meraviglioso, improvviso, mentre tutto si appannava.    
Tornò a baciarlo di nuovo solo premendo le labbra sulle sue, le dita di Riky fra i suoi capelli corti, sempre un po’ duri per il gel che li tenevano perfetti. Morbide le sue labbra, tremanti anche quando si aprirono e salate di lacrime ed un pianto liberatore e di gioia assoluta.    
Umide le loro lingue, un sapore che si mescolava col dentifricio e una gomma da masticare buttata poco prima di entrare da lui.    
L’intreccio esplose nell’emozione più assoluta, tornare alla vita, tornare alle emozioni, abbandonarsi così, amare ancora la vita, essere di nuovo felici e non riuscire a contenere tutto quello. Non riuscire nemmeno un secondo di più.    
E Cris non si trattenne mentre scendeva febbrile con le dita sui bottoni della camicia e gliel’apriva.    
Riky non si oppose andando alla sua vita, prendendogli la maglia del pigiama e alzandogliela togliendogliela.    
Si separarono mentre si ritrovarono a torso nudo e si guardarono turbati, con un bisogno vivo negli occhi, sconvolti per quanto era grande quel che provavano ora.    
Un istante di sospensione per leggersi per poi dirigersi senza separarsi sul letto, togliersi il resto velocemente, staccandosi un istante, un istante durante il quale le mani si levarono ognuno i propri pantaloni e boxer, ma gli occhi rimasero incollati ossessivamente su di loro.    
Si ritrovarono, intrecciarono le dita in piedi un momento, si guardarono respirando affannati uno sull’altro, le labbra aperte in attesa di un altro bacio.   
\- Ti amo più della mia vita, Riky. Non esiste niente se non posso amarti. Questo è quello che sono oggi. Un uomo che ama te e amerà sempre te e che fa tutto in funzione di questo. Sono felice così. - Riky ora lo sapeva, ora l’aveva capito, e l’avrebbe capito il giorno dopo e quelli dopo ancora quando, a suon di goal, avrebbe conquistato una partita dietro l’altra contro le squadre più forti.    
Riky in risposta scivolò sul letto stendendosi, appoggiò la testa al cuscino, aprì le gambe e tese le braccia dolcemente. Cris lo raggiunse adagiandosi nel mezzo, il calore tornò in entrambi, avvolgente, e loro carichi di un bisogno incombente si strinsero, si premettero uno sull’altro, si abbracciarono forte e si baciarono e rimasero così per un tempo infinito, lo stesso che impiegarono a scivolare lentamente uno nell’altro.    
Cris, senza staccarsi da lui di un millimetro, scese su di lui, la bocca sul suo collo e poi sul suo petto, la mano ad indirizzarsi febbrile dentro di lui e poi una spinta decisa, la seconda più forte e poi con pazienza tornare a spingere e rifarlo fino a ritrovare la sua via, il suo posto dentro di lui, un posto che gli era sempre appartenuto e che non era stato di nessun altro.    
Cris capì che Riky non era andato con altri perché fece fatica, me Riky non lo lasciò, le braccia rimasero intorno alla sua testa a tenerlo stretto a lui e Cris non si sollevò, non scese per lubrificarsi meglio. Si resero la vita più difficile, ma dopo un po’ riuscirono di nuovo a sincronizzarsi alla perfezione, ad unirsi completamente e a stare insieme come da tanto, troppo non facevano.    
I gemiti si unirono diventando sempre più forti, Cris perso col viso contro il suo collo, Riky a mordere la sua spalla e poi i movimenti più veloci, le spinte più profonde e veloci ed un’intensità più coinvolgente.    
Fino a chiamarsi e a sospirare con impeto, dimenticandosi di dove erano e di chiunque potesse sentire dall’altra parete.    
Un’unione unica, sentita, desiderata e meritata.    
Completa.    
Fino a che entrambi non raggiunsero l’orgasmo, fino a che non furono felici e soddisfatti tutti e due. Fino a che il mondo non sparì di nuovo, confuso intorno a loro.   
tornarono dopo un tempo indefinito, uno nelle braccia dell’altro. Dolcemente.    
Piano.    
Senza fretta.    
E le labbra si ritrovarono umide, ansimanti.    
Cris si sollevò e lo guardò prima di buttarsi di lato sulla schiena, sfinito e realizzato. Lo vide più bello che mai, scarmigliato, sudato, felice. Sorrise con gli occhi che tornavano a brillare, gli carezzò il viso, gli spostò una ciocca dalla fronte e nel toccare ancora i suoi capelli come miliardi di volte aveva fatto in squadra con lui e poi dopo quando si erano rivisti tutte le altre volte, gli sembrò di tornare a quel paradiso perduto.    
Per fortuna non per sempre.    
LA sensazione più bella di tutte.    
\- Sono così felice. -    
\- Anche io. - Rispose dolcemente Riky. Cris soddisfatto si lasciò cadere di lato e poi sulla schiena, Riky si issò sopra ma prima di adagiarsi comodamente, lo guardò appoggiando il gomito vicino alla sua testa. - E sai, vero, che domani tu vincerai e segnerai perché sei ancora il migliore, no? -    
Cris sorrise felice e tornò con le mani fra i suoi capelli di cui a volte meditava di rubargli delle ciocche di nascosto.    
\- Adesso lo so. -    
Dopo di questo Cristiano segnò una doppietta all’andata, una tripletta al ritorno ed un’altra contro l’Atletico in andata di semifinale e questo solo in Champions, dopo che, solo in questa competizione, Cristiano aveva fatto un unico goal nella fase a gironi.    
E così Riky ebbe le sue conferme e le sue risposte.    
Forse Cristiano era cambiato, ma non era detto che fosse in peggio, ma soprattutto non poteva davvero più dire che la sua presenza l’appesantiva e lo bloccava, visto che aveva fatto molto peggio la sua assenza.    
Per quanto difficile era, sarebbe sempre stato meglio così che senza. Sempre. 


	2. La ripresa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un flashback per vedere come le cose si sono chiuse fra loro e poi si torna al presente. Cris è alla vigilia dei quarti di finale di Champions contro il Bayern, in casa loro, ed è sicuro che andrà male e non ce la faranno mai. Ma a volte la sofferenza paga.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ecco la seconda parte della fic per Riky e Cris, loro sono la mia OTP, lo saranno sempre e per sempre (come i bennoda). Possono farmi diventare matta perchè non si fanno più vedere in pubblico insieme, ma io so che si vedono ancora e si amano! La cosa che mi ha scatenato questa fic è stato questo gesto che entrambi hanno fatto a distanza di pochi giorni uno dall'altro e la rinascita completa di Cris dopo un anno non allucinante, ma molto peggio. Per me loro saranno sempre una coppia. Punto. Buona lettura. Baci Akane - https://www.facebook.com/akanethefirst/

2\. LA RIPRESA

[](http://68.media.tumblr.com/993a840c3a8f7c311b1dddb307e4a12a/tumblr_opck5qkAHO1rmdmxco1_1280.png)  
"Guardo sempre le partite del Real Madrid quando posso. E' ottimo per la squadra avere iniziato così bene ed è bellissimo vedere Cristiano segnare così tanto. Parlo ancora con Cristiano e Marcelo." - Kakà

  
/Come un fulmine a ciel sereno.  
\- Non posso continuare così, Cris. - Il sangue si raggela, è come un’ondata gelida che ti paralizza e tu sai, perché lo conosci e sai ogni singola vibrazione della sua voce. Sai che è serio.   
\- In che senso? - Chiede piano guardandolo con occhi sgranati, seduto sul letto della casa in Portogallo, uno dei punti d’incontro più gettonati dei due.   
\- Lo sai, è un’agonia. Per quanto ci amiamo e fra alti e bassi alla fine ce la facciamo sempre, è sempre più difficile ingoiare e lasciar perdere. E so che ti faccio del male ogni volta che me ne esco con delle scenate, devi stare attento a tutto, non puoi fare nulla perché poi io ti guardo. Mi rendo conto che la mia mania del controllo, la mia ossessione su di te, le mie mille insicurezze, ti consumano. Ti vedo. Si riversa a calcio, il tuo gioco rispecchia il tuo stato interiore. - Ricardo si veste piano, dà le spalle a Cristiano che è seduto sul letto e cerca di capire come si infilano i boxer.   
\- Lascia perdere il mio gioco, lascia perdere come mi sento io e cosa provo! Non lo puoi sapere ed anche se lo sai non puoi sapere quanto posso resistere. Non puoi dirlo tu, non puoi decidere sempre tutto tu! - La voce dura, alterata. Ogni volta è così, Riky sa, Riky sceglie, Riky decide e a lui resta l’attesa paziente che rinsavisca, uno sfogo dei suoi nei momenti in cui non stanno insieme e poi ricominciare.  
Riky si gira sospirando, è serio, i capelli lunghi sulla fronte gli incorniciano il viso, scuri e spettinati, così belli. Quel filo di barba sul volto dolce, ora serio e cupo, gli dona un sacco. Gli occhi così neri, così dolci, così addolorati e convinti di quel che dice.   
\- Invece posso parlare e devo farlo perché tu sei convinto di poter sopportare tutto, che i momenti di pausa siano sufficienti a ricaricarci per ricominciare, ma non è possibile. Tu non sei così, ti sforzi per me, perché mi ami ma ti stai consumando ed io non voglio che cambi così! Devi vivere te stesso al cento percento, come vuoi, come preferisci. Devi fare quel che sei. - Cris scuote la testa mentre riesce ad infilarsi i boxer e si alza in piedi di scatto, lascia perdere il resto dei vestiti, Riky si arrotola i polsini della camicia perché non riesce ad allacciarli, le mani gli tremano.   
\- So io come devo vivere, non puoi dirlo tu! È vero che è difficile, ma come facciamo va bene, ce la faccio! Quel che abbiamo è più importante dell’essere… come ero! - Riky sospira e distoglie lo sguardo.   
\- No, non capisci. Non è che tu ERI in quel modo ed ora SEI questo. Tu SEI ANCIRA quel ragazzo spensierato, maniaco, testa matta che ci prova con tutti, che va a letto con tutti, che non pensa mai alle conseguenze, quell’uragano amante della vita in ogni suo verso, che succhia ogni cosa senza freni! Quel ragazzo di cui mi sono perdutamente innamorato! Ti ho cambiato ed ora ti guardo e ti vedo così spento, così sofferente, così preso dal convincermi che quando abbracci James è solo per amicizia, così concentrato nel non saltare addosso a Fabio perché poi io mi ingelosisco… ma so che lo vorresti fare perché tu sei così e magari vorresti anche portarti a letto James anche se non provi nulla, solo perché è allegro e carino ed è il genere che ti piace portarti a letto! Non sei leggero, anno dopo anno sei più pesante, meno lucido… io sono diventato un’ancora, un peso, qualcosa che ti logora e ti amo troppo per permetterlo. Devo capire quando è ora di smettere. -   
Il discorso è il più difficile della sua vita, ma non si ferma, lo fa tutto fino in fondo, calmo, pacato, con gli occhi lucidi e l’aria di chi si sta torturando, fermo davanti a lui, vestito, in attesa di riuscirci. A chiudere davvero per il suo bene.   
Cristiano rimane solo coi boxer, lo guarda incredulo, terrorizzato dal fatto che questa volta sta tirando fuori tutto e parla di argomentazioni enormi, per lui. Perché sa che per Riky niente viene prima del benessere della persona che ama di più al mondo, e sa di essere amato in quel modo da lui.   
Ed in quel momento risuonano le parole di Riky di qualche mese prima, quando ha detto ai media di tutto il mondo che i propri idoli li devi amare quando li hai con te, perché quando finiranno o se ne andranno sarà tardi e te ne pentirai. L’aveva detto in uno di quei periodi di pausa dopo uno dei soliti litigi, perché Riky è complicato e Cris non è un santo.   
Poi Cristiano era tornato da lui di corsa, l’aveva abbracciato ed avevano fatto l’amore dopo un ‘io sono sempre qua, non è mai tardi fra noi’.   
Ed ora?   
Ora sarebbe bastata una di quelle dichiarazioni?  
\- Io ti amo, non sarai mai un peso. So come sei fatto e ti amo anche per questo. Perché sei insicuro e ossessivo e mi ami al punto da volermi rinchiudere in un castello e ti amo perché so che non lo farai mai visto che mi ami troppo! Amo ogni tua follia nascosta, ogni difetto, ogni respiro e non puoi decidere per me quando ne ho abbastanza. Smettila di farlo. Ho 31 anni, quest’anno ne farò 32, è questo il calo anno dopo anno che vedi, non sei tu, non sarai mai tu! Ogni volta che torno a giocare bene dopo un periodo brutto è sempre perché tu mi chiami e torni da me! Non puoi non vedere il bene che mi fai! Siamo distanti? Ma a me basta sentire la tua voce, la tua dolcissima voce che mi dice che mi ama e che sa che domani farò una tripletta. Perché poi io l’indomani faccio sempre quella tripletta, se tu me lo dici! -   
Cris si sta lasciando andare, il gelo si sta sciogliendo e sta arrivando la piena, Riky sospira, gli prende le braccia, scivola sulle mani, le stringe forte e poi, guardandolo negli occhi con quel sincero sguardo d’amore e di dispiacere, gli bacia le labbra.   
\- Non è come dici, perché i momenti bui sono comunque colpa mia. All’inizio sarà difficile, ma poi andrà bene. Tornerai a quei livelli, il tuo fisico è forte, te ne prendi cura in modo maniacale, per te l’età non è un fattore, non ora. Se non vai bene è perché emotivamente sei a pezzi ed è colpa mia. Permettimi di prendermi cura di te un’ultima volta. Sarà dura, lo sappiamo, ma poi andrà bene. Vedrai che andrà bene. Fidati. - Cris torna a gelarsi, la gola si annoda, non esce un suono dalle sue labbra, nulla, niente. Non riesce perché sa che questa volta lui è serio, è così serio. Così tanto serio.   
\- Non farlo, ti prego… - Ma Riky sa che quando si finisce in una palude stagnante, per quanto sembra che sia la cosa migliore, prima o poi bisogna uscirne e sa, ne è certo, che l’unico modo è quello.   
Lui è la palude di Cris, ora lo spingerà lungo il fiume a forza fino a che non tornerà nel mare aperto a cui appartiene. E poi tornerà a stare bene e a brillare.   
Lo farà per forza.   
Riky lo abbraccia, Cris rimane immobile, non riesce nemmeno ad alzare le mani. Sta lì, non trema perché è rigido.   
Scuote la testa, ma Riky fa sì. Poi un sussurro dolcissimo sul suo orecchio.   
\- Qualunque cosa succeda da qui in poi, sappi che ti amo e ti amerò sempre e che lo faccio per te. Permettimi di amarti come si deve, senza essere più egoisti. -   
Ma Cris non risponde e Riky prende tutto il coraggio che gli rimane, lo guarda ancora una volta gelato, sconvolto, prende la sua borsa da viaggio e se ne va. Esce dalla loro casa in Portogallo, la guarda convinto che non la rivedrà più. Infine sale sulla macchina noleggiata e va in aeroporto a prendere il proprio jet col quale attraverserà l’Atlantico per tornare ad Orlando. Una decina, poco meno, di ore di viaggio di lacrime l’aspettano, ma non importa. Lo fa per lui. Un giorno starà di nuovo bene. /  
  
“È come se sapevo che era la volta definitiva. Le altre volte quando litigavamo di brutto e ci lasciavamo, andavo con altri per ripicca, per dimostrare a me stesso che lui non era tutto il mio mondo, ma questa… questa è stata diversa. Dopo di questa non sono riuscito ad avvicinarmi a nessun altro, non un’anima viva, non volevo, avevo il rifiuto verso tutto.   
Sarebbe stato un attimo con James, così dolce e disponibile e carino… ma non potevo farcela. E quando ho visto che si era fatto la ragazza, come per dirmi che sta facendo sul serio, io ho risposto istintivamente facendomene un’altra a mia volta, di cui non me ne frega niente. Si vede? Credo che si veda.   
E non ho toccato nessuno, non tocco nessuno. Il bello di essere famosi è che non devi convincere nessuno a stare con te, se gli dici che vuoi che lei sia la tua ragazza e che esca con te, lo fa. Non devi corteggiarla e convincerla troppo, non devi sforzarti.   
Ma non sono mai andato davvero con qualcuno, non potrei.   
E forse lo sapevo, in realtà, che lui non sarebbe tornato.  
Dio, questa volta non ce la farò. Credo che il grande CR7 sia finito, ormai. Affronteremo il Bayern in queste condizioni con una potenza d’attacco ridicola perché Gareth è sempre infortunato e Karim è pieno di casini personali che solo lui sa e Apriti Cielo se qualcuno ne sa qualcosa.   
Ed io qua… così… a far finta di essere il CR7 di una volta, quello che non sono in grado di essere perché è come se non riuscissi a muovere i piedi con la stessa velocità e a fare le scelte giuste.   
Non vinceremo, il grande CR7 è finito, faremo una figura di merda. Perderemo tutto. Tutto.”  
Cristiano passò i giorni successivi alla chiamata di Riky in queste condizioni, a ripetersi come un mantra che era finita e che non poteva farcela.   
Fino alla vigilia della partita.  
I quarti di Champions d’andata si svolgevano a Monaco di Baviera, in casa degli avversari.   
Erano andati là come di consueto il giorno prima, avevano fatto un allenamento nel campo in cui avrebbero giocato e poi erano andati in albergo a riposare.   
L’atmosfera era strana, c’era chi pensava con gioia e timore al tempo stesso a rivedere Ancelotti e c’era chi era terrorizzato dal giocare contro una squadra forte. Lewandowski alias Satan come lo chiamavano i tifosi avrebbe giocato? I due difensori migliori della Germania? Ed il portiere attuale più forte del mondo?   
Tante le domande che alimentavano lo spogliatoio e poi la sala relax a disposizione ed infine la mensa.   
E poi ricordi di quando Ancelotti era stato alla loro guida, episodi della Decima, l’anno in cui era nata la BBC.   
Altri si distraevano completamente parlando d’altro, facendo altro.   
In un angolino, da qualche parte, James discuteva con Karim, dall’altra Zidane li guardava serio e attento mentre i suoi collaboratori parlavano e lui faceva finta di ascoltarli.   
Da un’altra parte ancora c’erano Alvaro, Isco, Dani e Nacho, il solito quartetto, che scherzavano e ridevano molto facendo il consueto baccano.   
Luka, Sergio e Marcelo tenevano banco coi ricordi dell’anno della Decima e di quella volta che avevano invaso la conferenza stampa di Ancelotti bagnando tutti i media.   
Toni e Lucas erano in un altro mondo parallelo, mentre i più giovani erano seriamente terrorizzati e parlavano di continuo del Bayern e della partita di domani.   
Cristiano insieme a Casemiro che gli raccontava qualcosa che non riusciva ad ascoltare, Danilo con loro.   
Si girò per vedere dall’altro lato Marcelo che continuava a fare baccano, scosse il capo e sospirò. Come faceva? Lo invidiò e ricordò quel giorno in cui era andato da lui a piangere dopo la grande litigata focosa con Riky, dopo che non si era presentato ad omaggiarlo per il Pallone D’Oro nella cerimonia organizzata al Bernabeu quell’anno. Quando aveva capito quanto era finita. Quando si era arrabbiato come non mai.   
Era andato da Marcelo, l’unico che non aveva mai avuto implicazioni particolari con lui e di cui Riky non era mai stato geloso, il fratello adottivo.   
Era andato lì e si era messo a piangere senza riuscire nemmeno a parlare.   
Lui, il buffone di sempre, l’aveva abbracciato serio senza dire nulla, non gli aveva chiesto nulla, l’aveva tenuto lì con sé per tutto quel tempo infinito, più di un’ora a piangere e smettere senza riuscire a parlare. Poi alla fine aveva solo detto ‘Riky?’ e lui in risposta aveva pianto ancora.  
Lo invidiava, non sapeva come faceva ad essere così spensierato ed ottimista, così positivo, così speciale.   
Sospirò e finito di mangiare, si stiracchiò pigramente e fingendo di sbadigliare stanco, si alzò dicendo che andava a dormire.   
Marcelo lo guardò stupito fermandosi dal parlare con gli altri.   
\- Vengo anche io? - Chiese perché a volte Cristiano preferiva che si ritirassero insieme a dormire per non essere svegliato dopo che si metteva giù.   
Cristiano alzò le spalle e scosse la testa.   
\- No, rimani pure lì, non preoccuparti! Ho solo mal di testa, non credo di dormire subito! - Marcelo annuì dicendo che comunque non sarebbe rimasto su tanto.   
Cristiano così si trovò a camminare da solo per il corridoio dell’albergo a loro disposizione, si massaggiò gli occhi e si infilò in camera.   
Il silenzio lo accolse e per un momento riuscì a sentirsi meglio, un momento solo. Poi di nuovo la pesantezza, la paura, l’angoscia, il buio lo invasero. A volte gli sembrava di non respirare nemmeno bene, il peso al petto era così pressante, così insistente.   
Si mise in pigiama e si preparò per dormire, si lavò il viso con il latte detergente come se si fosse truccato, si lavò i denti con la consueta cura e si mise la crema per la notte. Infine tornò in camera dove prese il telefono guardando su WhatsApp i messaggi di suo figlio e di sua madre che gli auguravano buona fortuna per l’indomani. Sorrise ed in quel momento la porta si aprì, era in piedi di spalle. Cristiano pensando fosse Marcelo parlò sorpreso:   
\- Già qua? Potevi rimanere ancora, non erano problemi, davvero. -   
Quando però non lo sentì rispondere col solito consueto chiasso, si girò per vedere che cosa avesse e quando vide chi era, fece cadere il telefono di mano che grazie alla moquette nel pavimento, non si ruppe.  
Lì davanti a lui il sorriso più dolce e mortificato mai esistito, due occhi neri e meravigliosi, i capelli e la barba invariati dall’ultima volta che l’aveva visto di persona e per un momento fu un deja-vu. Anche la camicia era bianca come quella volta.   
Gli parve di non essere mai andato oltre quel giorno terribile, gli parve d’aver avuto una visione lunghissima insopportabile.   
\- Riky…?! - Chiese insicuro che fosse vero. Riky sorrise di più mettendo giù la chiave magnetica.   
\- Mi ha dato una mano Marcelo. Gli ho scritto se poteva farmi entrare di nascosto e portarmi da te. Ovviamente è stato felice di fare da complice. - Spiegò come se fosse importante. Cristiano non aveva ascoltato nemmeno una parola, aveva visto la sua bocca muoversi, ma nelle orecchie un fischio fortissimo gli aveva impedito di capire cosa aveva detto.   
Disconnettersi, staccarsi completamente da sé, quasi come se il proprio corpo astrale potesse essere sbalzato fuori. Per un momento Cristiano si sentì così fermo davanti alla stanza, in pigiama, davanti a lui.   
Così.   
Chiuse gli occhi e si sentì svenire per un momento, incredulo, incapace di realizzare che era lì, era lì davvero. Forse era un sogno, uno dei tanti che faceva.   
Stava così male da avere le allucinazioni.   
Si strofinò il viso e rimase zitto, immobile. Poi, dolcemente, le braccia di un angelo lo avvolsero e lui si sentì finalmente a casa dopo una vita passata in terra straniera.   
Di nuovo tornò a sentire il suo corpo, sé stesso proiettato al presente, cosciente, vivo.   
Le sue labbra, delicate e morbide, sul suo orecchio ed un mormorio da brivido.   
\- Mi dispiace, perdonami se ci ho messo tanto a capire. Cercando di aiutarti ti ho distrutto, avevi ragione tu, ho sbagliato tutto. Non avrei mai dovuto agire di testa mia. E non so se è tardi, spero di no. Ho fatto di tutto per vederti prima della partita di domani. Spero non sia tardi e che tu possa perdonarmi. - Riky ne aveva di cose da dire e forse se le era preparato o magari erano del tutto spontanee. Ma mentre le pronunciava piano sul suo orecchio, con le braccia tutt’intorno a lui, Cris si scioglieva e sempre stringendo forte gli occhi risalì con le mani fra di loro, gli prese il viso e lo baciò zittendolo bruscamente, togliendogli il fiato e la voce.   
Premette con forza e disperazione le labbra sulle sue e come se fosse stato in apnea per tutto quel tempo, tornò a respirare, gli occhi stretti.   
Si separarono un secondo, si guardarono negli occhi rimanendo vicini fino a sfiorarsi ancora, il viso di Riky sempre stretto nelle mani di Cris.   
\- Ti perdono se giuri su Dio di non lasciarmi mai più. Mai più. Per nessuna ragione al mondo. - Disse piano, la voce tremava, ma gli occhi erano ancora saldi, lucidi e carichi di un’emozione vivida.   
\- Lo giuro su Dio. Ti amo e non ti lascerò più. - E forse erano le cose che si dicevano sempre, ma Cris sapeva che se Riky giurava su Dio, era per sempre e vero. Perché non aveva mai, mai giurato su Dio in nessun caso in vita sua e sapeva che prima veniva Lui e poi qualunque altra cosa.   
Solo sentendoglielo dire lasciò che le emozioni fluissero completamente, le lacrime uscirono ed il mondo sparì così meraviglioso, improvviso, mentre tutto si appannava.   
Tornò a baciarlo di nuovo premendo le labbra sulle sue, le dita di Riky fra i suoi capelli corti, sempre un po’ duri per il gel che li tenevano perfetti. Morbide le sue labbra, tremanti anche quando si aprirono e salate di lacrime ed un pianto liberatore e di gioia assoluta.   
Umide le loro lingue, un sapore che si mescolava col dentifricio e una gomma da masticare buttata poco prima di entrare da lui.   
L’intreccio esplose nell’emozione più assoluta, tornare alla vita, tornare alle emozioni, abbandonarsi così, amare ancora la vita, essere di nuovo felici e non riuscire a contenere tutto quello. Non riuscire nemmeno un secondo di più.   
E Cris non si trattenne mentre scendeva febbrile con le dita sui bottoni della camicia e gliel’apriva.   
Riky non si oppose andando alla sua vita, prendendogli la maglia del pigiama e alzandogliela.   
Si separarono mentre si ritrovarono a torso nudo e si guardarono turbati, con un bisogno vivo negli occhi, sconvolti per quanto era grande quel che provavano ora.   
Un istante di sospensione per leggersi per poi dirigersi senza separarsi sul letto, togliersi il resto velocemente, staccandosi un istante, un istante durante il quale si tolsero pantaloni e boxer, ma gli occhi rimasero incollati ossessivamente su di loro.   
Si ritrovarono, intrecciarono le dita un momento, si guardarono respirando affannati uno sull’altro, le labbra aperte in attesa di un altro bacio.  
\- Ti amo più della mia vita, Riky. Non esiste niente se non posso amarti. Questo è quello che sono oggi. Un uomo che ama te e amerà sempre te e che fa tutto in funzione di questo. Sono felice così. - Riky ora lo sapeva, ora l’aveva capito, e l’avrebbe capito il giorno dopo e quelli dopo ancora quando, a suon di goal, avrebbe conquistato una partita dietro l’altra contro le squadre più forti.   
Riky in risposta scivolò sul letto stendendosi, appoggiò la testa al cuscino, aprì le gambe e tese le braccia dolcemente. Cris lo raggiunse adagiandosi nel mezzo, il calore tornò in entrambi, avvolgente, e loro carichi di un bisogno incombente si strinsero, si premettero uno sull’altro, si abbracciarono forte e si baciarono e rimasero così per un tempo infinito, lo stesso che impiegarono a scivolare lentamente uno nell’altro.   
Cris, senza staccarsi da lui di un millimetro, scese su di lui, la bocca sul suo collo e poi sul suo petto, e poi febbrile dentro di lui con una spinta decisa, la seconda più forte e poi con pazienza tornare a spingere e rifarlo fino a ritrovare la sua via, il suo posto dentro di lui, un posto che gli era sempre appartenuto e che non era stato di nessun altro.   
Cris capì che Riky non era andato con altri perché fece fatica, me Riky non lo lasciò, le braccia rimasero intorno alla sua testa a tenerlo stretto e Cris non uscì per bagnarsi meglio. Si resero la vita più difficile, ma dopo un po’ riuscirono di nuovo a sincronizzarsi alla perfezione, ad unirsi completamente e a stare insieme come da tanto, troppo non facevano.   
I gemiti si unirono diventando sempre più forti, Cris perso col viso contro il suo collo, Riky a mordere la sua spalla e poi i movimenti più veloci, le spinte più profonde ed un’intensità più coinvolgente.   
Fino a chiamarsi e a sospirare con impeto, dimenticandosi di dove erano e di chiunque potesse sentire dall’altra parete.   
Un’unione unica, sentita, desiderata e meritata.   
Completa.   
Fino a che entrambi non raggiunsero l’orgasmo, fino a che non furono felici e soddisfatti tutti e due. Fino a che il mondo non sparì di nuovo, confuso intorno a loro.  
Tornarono dopo un tempo indefinito, uno nelle braccia dell’altro. Dolcemente.   
Piano.   
Senza fretta.   
E le labbra ancora insieme umide, ansimanti.   
Cris si sollevò e lo guardò prima di buttarsi di lato sulla schiena, sfinito e realizzato. Lo vide più bello che mai, scarmigliato, sudato, felice. Sorrise con gli occhi che tornavano a brillare, gli carezzò il viso, gli spostò una ciocca dalla fronte e nel toccare ancora i suoi capelli come miliardi di volte aveva fatto in squadra con lui e poi dopo quando si erano rivisti tutte le altre volte, gli sembrò di tornare a quel paradiso perduto.   
Per fortuna non per sempre.   
La sensazione più bella di tutte.   
\- Sono così felice. -   
\- Anche io. - Rispose dolcemente Riky. Cris soddisfatto si lasciò cadere di lato e poi sulla schiena, Riky si issò sopra ma prima di adagiarsi comodamente, lo guardò appoggiando il gomito vicino alla sua testa. - E sai, vero, che domani tu vincerai e segnerai perché sei ancora il migliore, no? -   
Cris sorrise felice e tornò con le mani fra i suoi capelli di cui a volte meditava di rubargli delle ciocche di nascosto.   
\- Adesso lo so. -   
Dopo di questo Cristiano segnò una doppietta all’andata, una tripletta al ritorno ed un’altra contro l’Atletico in andata di semifinale e questo solo in Champions, dopo che in questa competizione Cristiano aveva fatto un unico goal nella fase a gironi.   
E così Riky ebbe le sue conferme e le sue risposte.   
Forse Cristiano era cambiato, ma non era detto che fosse in peggio, ma soprattutto non poteva davvero più dire che la sua presenza l’appesantiva e lo bloccava, visto che aveva fatto molto peggio la sua assenza.   
Per quanto difficile era, sarebbe sempre stato meglio così che senza. Sempre. 


End file.
